fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prickly In The Butt In Your Face
Rhonda: It's Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! Today we will be talking about a show called Total Drama…. (gets hit in the head with a boom microphone because Jack lost his hold on it cause it to drop) Hey watch it! Jack: I lost my grip. Rhonda: As usual you do! (focuses back on the camera) Sorry about that. As I was saying, Total Drama Cartoon is nearing its end for the season. And these are the ten remaining contests. Starfire, an alien that has beautiful hair, Mac, a now skilled Pokemon trainer, Bloo, a devastating jerk who thinks he's a not a jerk, Mandy, a mean girl with no smile, Jinx, a former villain with the power to cause bad luck, Leshawna, the girl with lots of attitude, Numbuh One, KND leader of Sector V, Jack, great swordsman, great player, Cream, a wizard with cute charm, and Bubbles, the most knowledgeable and sweet of the three Powerpuff Girls. Chowder, Dexter, Coco, Gwen, Goo, Eduardo, Dee Dee, Numbuh Four, Raven, Sadie, Billy, Grim, Blossom, Panini, Schnitzel, Sonic, Rouge, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five, Katie, Beast Boy, Izzy, Cyborg, Trent, Amy, and most recently Buttercup were unlucky and didn't make it to the final ten. Who knows what Chris has stored for them this time. Chris: Thanks for filling in Rhonda, I really needed my extra five minutes. Rhonda: You're welcome. (leaves) Chris: And guys, get ready for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT BREAKFAST) Kagome: SIT! (Inuyasha falls and the contests laid their heads and they landed on their bowls) Mac: This sit thing has gotten way too old. CC: Chris: It's a booster for the ratings. Death on the other hand would cause major problems. CC: Chef: Chris wanted them to do camera stuff. Starfire: My friend Leshawna, can you tell me what this stuff is under the table? Leshawna: Girl, don't eat that. It's moss. Starfire: Sounds delicious. CC: Jinx: (holds her nose and holding a bag) Will Bloo ever learn to flush the toilet? Jinx: Bloo, you need to be more considerate to others when using the confession cam. (holds her mouth) I'm gonna barf. Bloo: Works every time. Starfire: Jinx, you could just blow up the seat. Jinx: (hexes the confession cam) Cream: Wow, that is something you don't see everyday. (door opens) Bubbles: Something's eating through my feet. (Starfire pops up) Starfire! Starfire: Sorry, the floor had good moss. (door closes, then opens again) Ami: Are you guys still distracted? (closes, then opens it again) I guess not, Yumi, let's come in. Yumi: I wasn't going in just because I thought we were in the competition now. I was really wrong on my part. Ami: And I was wrong on the location. Numbuh One: You're Yumi and…. George? Yumi: That was just stupid. CC: Yumi: I volunteered to guest star in episode 28, but something came up which Chris said no. Ami: My name's not George! Mac: Plain rude Mr. Uno. Numbuh One: I didn't catch her name. Ami: Why didn't you just say so? Numbuh One: I had to call you something. Kagome: (off screen) SIT! (ground shakes) Yumi: Is there some kid in a pilot's hat that made us late? CC: Numbuh Two: I am not responsible for making people late. Ami: Name's Ami. CC: Numbuh One: I've got to remember that name. Tails: (comes in with Chris finishing their conversation) cause I don't think this challenge would have any survivors. Maybe we… Chris: (ignores what Tails was about to say and tells the 10 campers and 2 guest stars about the challenge) Today's challenge involves you twelve literally having a pain in the butt. CC: Yumi: (quietly) Get those all the time. Starfire: Leshawna, can you please tell me why Chris said pain in the butt? Leshawna: Either Chris is annoying or we will literally get pain in our butts. Ami: What is it? Chris: I'll show you. Tails: I think what you're doing is wrong. Chris: (ignores Tails again) Aren't you guys coming or what? Leshawna: Wouldn't it be better to tell us? Tails: Maybe if you were listening to me, I would make rearrangements. (AT MOUNTAINS, LUCKILY EVERYONE WAS WEARING WINTER CLOTHING, EXCEPT STARFIRE AND BLOO) Chris: I brought 12 giant piles of pine cones for you guys. One for each to sit on. CC: Starfire: I don't have any affect on the cold. CC: Leshawna: I needed my green jacket to withstand this weather. CC: Bloo: Didn't bring anything. CC: Bubbles: What I brought with me were black gloves, a dark blue jacket and black winter pants. Remember what I said. Chris: You will be sitting on the pile, which is very painful. For this challenge to be more difficult, the cold weather will get harsher for every hour that passes by thanks to our fans. After one hour, one fan will be turned on, and the cycle continues until one is left standi, I mean sitting on those painful materials. CC: Jinx: This could cause sickness if staying in the cold for too long. (CHALLENGE BEGAN) Yumi: I can do this all day. Jack: Unwilling that you win. (60 MINUTES PASS BY) Chris: This is getting ridiculous. No one is falling or having pain. Chef: Guess its time for the fans to go on. (turns on a fan) (Bloo falls) Bloo: I'm out. (Yumi barely sits back down but both Mac and Bubbles were unlucky and fell) Mac: I'll use my Camerupt to make a bonfire while we're still on the mountains. Chris: Since you're out, you can. Mac: (sends out Camerupt) Maybe you should turn on another fan. Chris: Good suggestion. Chef: (turns on another fan) (Jinx, Jack, Yumi, and Numbuh One all fall off at once after the weather got colder and their butts getting more soar) CC: Jinx Ow, that hurt. (Leshawna's butt slipped off an icy pine cone and fell) CC: Leshawna: Gwen could probably take care of that challenge Chris: We are now left with….. (Ami falls off) Chris: (in a low and quiet tone) Three. Frankie: Let's turn on another fan. (turns on fan) (wind blows Cream onto the Dock of Shame) Chris: While I go get Cream, you two stay put if your butt doesn't fall off. But if you do, hehehehehehehehe. I just laughed because I said a pun. Mandy: (takes a bag of moss out of her pocket) Can I throw moss on the ground? Chris: If one of the contests is attracted to it, sure. CC: Jinx: That doesn't seem right on what Mandy was about to do to Starfire. She's my former enemy and current ally of the Teen Titans. (Mandy throws bag which hits Bloo and Bloo throws it on the ground) Starfire: Let me see that is. (hovers off the pine cone pile and takes the bag) Thanks. Chris: Mandy wins again. Leshawna: Again, can we just have a no mean girls allowed law? Chris: There's no such thing. (AT BONFIRE BACK AT CAMP) Chris: Now with one going home, this ass can be so humiliating for the person who goes home. (throws cookies as he calls their names) Leshawna, Mac, Jack, Bubbles, Numbuh One, Jinx, and Cream. Bloo and Starfire, the two of you remain. Bloo fell off first, but Starfire fell for Mandy's trick. Both of you earned a high number of votes. But sadly, (throws cookie to Bloo) Starfire goes to some resort that will never be mentioned until the season finale. (LESHAWNA ACTS LIKE SHE IS BURSTING INTO TEARS) Leshawna: Oh man, how could this be? Why? Why? Starfire: Stop crying. Leshawna: (continues) I can't. I'll miss you. (hugs Starfire for a second) Starfire: (leaves on boat with Yumi and Ami) (Leshawna stops crying) Mac: You stopped crying. Leshawna: I wasn't crying. I never cry, not even as a baby. Jinx: You faked it. I like Numbuh One: We will miss her. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction